


Immortal Lunatic Princess Seeks Thrill Seeking Celestial

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Requirements:1. Retrieve one of Shameimaru Aya's feathers2. Retrieve one of Kazami Yuuka's sunflowers3. Retrieve a gallon of Fujiwara No Mokou's blood (Or her suspenders, they'll do)What could possibly go wrong?





	1. A Message From Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi can't believe her luck whilst Kaguya holds onto hers..

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tenshi slammed the latest edition of Hatate's newspaper down on the table and sat up with hearts and stars in her eyes.

"Iku! I'm going to court the Princess from the moon!".

"Hmm".

She was merely browsing the classified ads out of boredom when Kaguya's proposal caught her eye. She had heard a lot about the beautiful and elusive immortal Princess and was fascinated with the thought of her. 

She fist pumped the air with her sword, "I'm going to fulfill her requests and win her heart!".

"Hmm".

A Princess who was quiet easily as bored as she was, Tenshi knew they'd concoct the best of plans to sate their energies..and then some.

"Just watch, I'll sweep her off of her delicate feet in no time!" she excitedly stated and nodded her head in determination. 

"Hmm".

She scanned the requirements again and was even more determined to succeed in completing the challenging journey, her aura was shimmering with exuberance already. 

"Ah it's going to be so much fun! I'm getting impatient already!".

"Hmm". 

Tenshi already knew which of the three would be the most dangerous and life threatening. Still, that only fuelled her eagerness knowing that it could end up with a parasol through her head.

"For the Princess, any risk is worth taking, am I right, Iku?!" she asked the celestial who was sat next to her and reading the Bunbunmaru.

"Hmm".

She began to run for the door, not wanting to waste any time even though Kanako had thrown the newspapers up not too long ago when Hatate dropped them off at the shrine. But a thought occurred to her and it stopped her in her tracks, turning to face the other celestial.

"Oh by the way, Iku, can you do me a favour and keep an eye out for when I use my sword, I have a feeling I'll need it. When you see it, send a lightning storm down in the same spot, nothing fatal, just a pretty light show; thank you!".

"Hmm".

Tenshi then dashed out of the door and went on her way to begin the high octane adventure to win Kaguya's affection.

Iku had learned long ago that there was no point in asking Tenshi why, she was better off not knowing.

"Hmm".

 

***

 

"Eirin, why is she not responding to my ad?".

"It has only been a few hours since it was published by the crow tengu considering it was a special and last minute edition for her, Princess" Eirin replied, "And I ask again, are you sure that this was a wise thing to do?".

Kaguya slumped down onto the kitchen table, "Of course, Hatate said she would personally deliver that copy to Kanako so that she can send it to heaven".

"Then I'm sure it has reached her, Kaguya. After all with the requirements that you listed, it's going to take a bit of time to do" Keine reassured and poured her some more tea.

"Which begs the question, do you want the celestial to arrive in Eientei due to injuries and dead or alive?" Eirin asked with concern as she faced the duo from prepering milk, "Aya and Mokou, sure she may escape if she succeeds to begin with but Yuuka? The probability of her surviving is rather low".

"Keine, do something about your wife and her negative attitude please".

The historian chuckled and glanced at Eirin who was smirking subtly now, her blue eyes laced with mischief and love. She bit her lip and any thoughts of scolding the doctor went out of her head as only thoughts of getting lost in her took precedent.

Kaguya looked between the two and shook her head, "Wow, okay, get a room would you".

"I'd love nothing more but-" Eirin said and was interrupted by a short cry from the next room, "Duty calls", then shook the bottle in her hand before giving Keine a kiss, "I'll see to her" she smiled and squeezed her fingers gently. 

Keine thanked her and let go of her hand before facing a smirking Kaguya.

"You both have Eirin wrapped  around your thumbs".

"Well, you know she wouldn't be there if she didn't want to be let alone having an addition to the family" Keine hit back with a grin, "You should know that about her better than anyone".

Kaguya sighed, "True". 

"I have to ask about your sudden fascination with the celestial, why Tenshi?".

"Why not Tenshi, like have you seen her with that sword and cute hat" Kaguya gushed and pressed her hands together on her chest, "She's so pretty and fearless! Urgh I hope she makes it here!".

Keine, highly amused just watched the sparkles fluttering around Kaguya, "You've not met her yet".

"Hey, if you are going to be negative, go join Eirin".

"No no, no negativity here, just curious" Keine chuckled at the still daydreaming Princess.

"She's always flying everywhere, barely keeping still and the way she soars in the sky..it's like she's an..angel".

"Do we make mochi here or cheese?" Tewi asked as she passed by with a trail of earth rabbits following her.

Kaguya merely shook it off and remained irrefutable, "Joke all you want but when I'm with my darling Tenshi, you'll see what the epitome of cheese is".

"More like _if_ she makes it" Tewi teetered before leaving.

"I have faith in her, she will succeed and be with me!".

Keine hoped so too whilst she watched Kaguya get up and pace around the mansion for the fifth time that morning.

For the sake of the mansion's floors.

 

 


	2. To Catch A Tengu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi's road to Kaguya's heart begins as she tries to find the least fatal way of completing the first task..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning sun continued its rise into Gensokyo as its residents prepared to start off their day.

For Tenshi however it would be the start of something so much more and the thought of that fanned the celestial's positivity further to a point she was practically speeding down the path. 

Finding Aya was simple enough and her status as a celestial made it easier for Tenshi to navigate down Youkai Mountain to find her getting ready to search for news.

If the tengu made a move to set off, it'd be unlikely that she would catch up with her. 

She had no plan but all she knew was that in order to keep Aya still she had to talk. Talking was going to be her weapon but what to discuss Tenshi wasn't sure of.

That was until the glaring obviousness hit her in the face, the sun's rays that were causing a glare on Aya's camera that she was checking that is.

"Hey, Aya!".

The tengu looked up a waved at Tenshi who was gliding down in front of her.

"Tenshi! What brings you here? Nice to see ya! How's Iku?!".

The barrage of questions came crashing as she fiddled with her camera and Tenshi eyed the glossy black wings that were moving along with its owner.

"Iku is well thank you and it is good to see you too. I was just dropping by to see what good old Gensokyo is up to. Oh, by the way, loved the latest Bunbunmaru! Great job!".

Flattery will get you everywhere.

Aya's eyes lit up, "Really?! Ah shucks, thank you! Which article stood out to you, there was a lot going on this week wasn't there".

Tenshi placed a finger over her lips in pensive thought though she was already prepared for this as Iku was discussing some of the events in the paper with her. 

"Hmm, well, the story of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gatekeeper rescuing the cat, Chen from that tree in the Netherworld was amazing!".

"So it was, so it was" Aya beamed at her work being read, "Meiling was as fearless as ever".

"That she is" Tenshi nodded and stepped around to the side of Aya a bit but the tengu followed and turned with her, "Oh, your coverage of the Lunar Expo was fabulous, Aya".

Aya puffed her chest out and grinned, "Some of my best work".

"I couldn't attend as I had some wishes to deliver but reading that article made me feel like I was there" Tenshi said, "The moon princess is something else isn't she?".

"Ah yeah, never a dull moment with the Eientei crew".

Tenshi had to think fast or else she would be there for too long and she wanted to get to Kaguya as soon as possible. She looked around to see if she could distract her with anything when her red eyes landed on some pictures inside Aya's home and that brought back something that Sanae had been discussing with her.

"But you know, you really ought to be in some of the pictures yourself. I mean you interview the likes of the shrine maiden, vampires and ghosts that it's only fair you take a few pictures _with_ them as a memento" Tenshi suggested as casually as she could.

Aya twirled her camera in her hand, "There's barely any time to do that and nobody else can take pictures like I do" she laughed, "Although it is a pretty neat idea".

Bait set and trapped, Tenshi was on it as fast as Suwako was on Cirno after icing her frogs. 

"Ah but you don't have to worry about that. Have you heard of this trend in the Outside World? Come here, I'll show you!".

She grabbed Aya so she was flat against her chest and got the tengu to stretch her hand that had her camera in it out.

"Strange, how does this allow me to take better pictures?".

Tenshi's heart was pumping as she stroked Aya's wing with one hand and stuck her other hand in a pose.

"You take better pictures with people like this, we'll both be in it fully too! It's called a 'Selfie'".

"Selfie?" Aya repeated whilst keeping a death grip on her camera, "How do we do this?".

Tenshi's hand glazed over the edge of Aya's feathers, pretending she was holding her close as she demonstrated.

"All you do is keep the camera still with your arm out, focus the camera at the center of the person you take the picture with and press the button".

"Ah I see, okay, let's see" Aya said and moved the camera into her palm so that her thumb was on the button, "Is this right?".

"Perfect, and you have to say a line before you take the picture" Tenshi said as she searched for the smallest feather she could find as she continued to distract Aya.

Aya nodded, "Huh, fascinating, I wonder if this is what Hatate was going on about".

"Ready?".

Nodding, Aya smiled and stuck her other hand in front with her two fingers up and facing forward like Tenshi was doing.

"Okay, all you say is 'But first, lemme take a selfie' then click the button" Tenshi instructed.

"Huh, the Outside World have some weird routines but alright, let's do it!" Aya said, "But first, lemme take a selfie!".

Both smiling, she pressed the button and the shutter and flash went off just as Tenshi 'accidentally' shoved forward with Aya and pulled the feather out.

"Ow! What the!".

"I'm so sorry!" Tenshi feigned an apology as she steadied Aya, "I'm such a clumsy celestial and got too excited about taking a selfie with you" she said with wide, innocent eyes whilst tucking the feather in her hat, "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine but what if the picture is ruined?" she asked with more concern, seemingly unaware of Tenshi's rather not so subtle move.

Tenshi breathed a sigh of relief as her pulse steadied and she patted the tengu's shoulder, "Don't worry, you managed to take it before my clumsiness almost ruined it but at least you know the technique now" she smiled in an innocuous manner.

"True true" Aya agreed and held her camera up, "Thanks for the tip, Hatate won't know what hits her when I take better selfies than she does!".

"Exactly!" Tenshi replied and hovered on the ground, "I've kept you long enough, I'm sure there are plenty of stories for you to report on today".

"No such thing as no news huh" Aya replied as Tenshi prepared to leave, "Thanks for the tip!".

"No problem Aya, send me a copy of the photo!".

Tenshi waved back and closed her eyes as she let the waves of wind hit her face. The first task was tricky but somehow she managed to pull it off, in a literal sense.

_"One down, two to go. I'm coming for you, Kaguya!"._

 

***

 

Another peaceful afternoon followed the uneventful morning and Kaguya was trying to keep her mind off of Tenshi's progress. Internally she was a mess with anticipatation but that was brushed aside due to her company.

Kaguya was sat in the main living room with a lively child sat on the table in front of her. She was cooing and making all sorts of faces, delighted when the 2 year imitated her.

She kept a firm grip on her so that her sporadic movements of excitement didn't end up in an injury as she reached for Kaguya's face and held on.

"Ah you're such a cutie" she gushed and ruffled the silver hair, carefully stroking the blue highlights that would come out as soon as it grew, "Definitely a lunarian trait" she winked and received a toothless smile with bright blue eyes sparkling at her.

Eirin laughed softly, "I'm rather sure Keine's genes also have a lot to do with that".

"A picture perfect bundle of you both".

The child agreed with that sentiment in her own way in the form of a pat on Kaguya's cheek.

"I want a baby like you and Keine, except with Tenshi".

Eirin looked up from some documents she was sifting through slighty taken back, there were far too many things to dissect from that statement so she went with the least probing. Kind of,  "You want to have a child?". 

"Of course!" Kaguya beamed, "More specifically, Tenshi's child. She'd be the most perfect thing ever, and you'd be second obviously. Aunt Kagu loves you too" she said in an amusing high voice

Eirin continued to give her a surprising look, though more than thrilled at how they both got along.

"She'd have her beautiful hair and my eyes, her energy and angelic nature, so perfect!".

"I'd say you have a few meetings to go before we get to that stage but I suppose it helps to plan ahead" Eirin thought out loud, "If she makes it here alive that is".

"You and Tewi are mean" Kaguya pouted, " See, EiriKei Jr agrees with me" she added when the baby responded to her mother's voice and tried to squirm back.

"Not that your creative name for my daughter isn't..creative but are you ever going to call her by her actual name?"

"Nope".

"Okay, well, when you have a TenKagu Jr of your own, I shall dutifully call her that".

"Eirin, I love it!".

The lunarian sighed in defeat. 


	3. Ways To Live A Long Life: Don't Annoy Yuuka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with her most daunting challenge yet, Tenshi risks life and limb for the perfect sunflower for her perfect Princess.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sneaking into the Garden of the Sun wasn't as difficult as everyone would assume, it was staying in the garden and alive that was the challenging part.

As Tenshi hid behind the stalks of the sunflowers that came up to her waist, she was on edge as a single sound made her jump.

Yuuka was a simple youkai. Ridiculously powerful but rather simple, the celestial was aware of this after their numerous encounters.

Be polite to her and expect that politeness back.

Be bothersome with her and expect that bothersome to fall back on you twice as bad.

And Tenshi was going in for the kill in terms of bothering her.

She took a deep breath in and closed her steely red eyes, ready to repeat her mantra, _"I'm doing this for Kaguya. I'm doing this for the Princess. I'm doing this for the gorgeous and possibly mad Princess. I'm doing this so that I can spend forever with those dark locks wrapped around my fingers as she stares up at me with those expressive eyes while I watch those pretty lips part as I fu-_ airies!" she said out loud. 

Yuuka can't be close by if there were fairies frolicking around so carelessly.

Tenshi's first thought was that maybe she was with Alice as the two were together. Rumour had it that Yuuka was a lot more lax about being in the garden, preferring to spend her time with the doll maker but fairies weren't exactly the most reliable sources of information around but she had no clue where she actually was.

But that didn't matter, she was here and selecting the prettiest sunflower she could find for her Princess to be. Her eyes sifted through the stalks until it landed on the most yellowish flower she could find but as was expected, every flower in Yuuka's garden was swaying with life.

Taking one quick glance around in all directions, Tenshi gulped as she placed her fingers just beneath the flower and clutched tightly.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as the sudden silence of the garden felt unnerving though she didn't dwell on it too much, she was so close so there was no way she could back out now. 

With one pull to the side, a satisfying crunch indicated that she had removed the flower from the stalk but the celestial didn't get a chance to exhale.

"Tenshi..goddamn..Hinanawi".

The calming voice sent chills down her spine and not bothering to even dare to look back and see the distance between them, Tenshi ran ahead and leapt into the air for dear flight.

The race was on to evade Yuuka's radar and survive a truly horrific death. She tucked the flower into her hat with Aya's feather and throttled it as fast as she could.

A scalding burst of energy zoomed past and Tenshi let out a cry.

"She's gonna kill me!".

"I'm going to kill you!".

"Oh I'm so gonna die today!" she yelled as she zip lined horizontally, just barely grazing the shot.

"Oh you are most likely going to die today" Yuuka said calmly as she readied her parasol for another hit, her eyes glowing as she locked onto the celestial's form.

Numerous bolts of energy followed in random but destructive formations, each making Tenshi scream as she tried to figure out how she would escape this.

"Yuuuka! Spellcards!".

A condescending laugh followed a glistening, thick bullet that barely escaped touching Tenshi's hat as she ducked.

 

"Okay okay no spellcards!" she shouted back, "And leave the hat out of this!". 

"Run, Tenshi, run" came Yuuka's voice through the wind that was a little to close for comfort to Tenshi and she tried to increase her speed, to put space between her and death. 

She wondered if Komachi was lurking around somewhere with a net in one hand and twirling her scythe in the other whilst rooting Yuuka on. 

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Ohshita fairy!" she yelled as the terrified form jumped out of the way in a somewhat epic dive. 

Said angry fairy turned to see what had Tenshi almost hit and run her over; she forgave the celestial in a heartbeat as the thunderous view of Yuuka zeroing in on them, a dust of black smoke and cloud behind her came through which made her sinister red eyes and predatory smile look even more threatening.

Said tiny fairy then swooped down with a frenzied, "Uh, how about no!" and ducked out of the way.

Tenshi on the other hand also glanced back to calculate the distance between them and set up her one opportunity to get away from Yuuka. But time and an Iku were of the essence.

 _"Please, Iku..don't let me down!"_ she pleaded internally and turned around, opting to fly backwards, "Here goes everything!".

She summoned her sword and pointed it up at the sky, firing a wave of several coloured bullets into the distance and waited.

Each second gave Yuuka a chance to catch up and she could see the grin widening on the flower master's face as she prepared her parasol again.

"Come on Iku!!".

And just at that moment, a curtain of neon blue lighting strikes covered the space between Yuuka and Tenshi like a powerful waterfall rushing down the side of a mountain. The crackling static shifted the atmosphere entirely as reverberating booms of the thunder crashing covered the landscape. White flickers of electricity pulsated between the blue strikes that were raining down, making it look far more dangerous than it actually was but it worked, Yuuka had stopped chasing her. 

Tenshi laughed mostly out of the sheer shock and adrenaline coursing through her between gasping for air and tilted her hat up, "Thank you!". 

 

Not wanting to stick around however, the celestial hurriedly gathered a few peaches she packed with her and threw them between the gaps of lighting that Iku opened up for her, hoping that Yuuka would catch them.

The echo of "Tenshi..goddamn..Hinanawi!" followed her as she sped into the Forests Of Magic.

It was the closest place she could hide and she had a familiar idea as to where the two magicians that resided there lived. 

Tenshi rapidly knocked on Alice's door with the doll maker and Shangai opening it after the barrage of knocks subsided. 

She was winded and needed a moment to speak but Alice seemed to be way ahead of her in terms of what had happened.

The sunflower sticking out of her hat would've been a dead givaway.

"Need somewhere to hide?".

Tenshi nodded fervently whilst resting on her sword.

"Annoyed Yuuka?".

Another nod and Alice rolled her eyes but motioned for the celestial to come in.

"Th-thank you!". 

Once inside, Tenshi saw several fairies there and walked up to them, confused at seeing so many.

Alice turned to face them with a stern look, "Listen, you all can't keep irritating Yuuka like that. I may be her girlfriend but even I may not be able to stop her from killing you one day".

All her guests froze with worried eyes.

"Calm yourselves, now, as I said all you have to do is stay out of her way unless you are going to have a civilized conversation with her, is that clear?".

"Yes Miss Margatroid".

Pleased, Alice folded her arms over her chest, "And are you going to apologies to her the next time you see her?".

"Yes Miss Margatroid" came the unanimous reply from all of her guests again.

"Good fairies" Alice smiled before turning to Tenshi, "and celestial".

"Thank you Miss Margatroid!".

 

_"Two down, 1 to go, Princess!"._

 

 

***

 

 

Evening settled around Eientei and Kaguya was becoming more discouraged and worried about Tenshi. She wondered if the light show they had seen in the Garden of the Sun had anything to do with her.

"Maybe she's dead" Tewi not so helpfully suggested earning a whack to the back of her head by Reisen.

"Ignore her, Princess" Reisen reassured, "She's probably on her way".

"Yeah, on a stretcher". 

"Tewi", Reisen scolded along with a flick to the girl's ear, "Try not to worry, things like this may take time". 

"True, it'd be hard to move after Kazami rips her arms and legs apart like Tenshi will have to do to her flowers". 

A louder thud was heard when Reisen whacked Tewi again after clamping her hand over her mouth. 

Keine had the baby in her arms and was propped up next to Eirin, "That aside, even if she doesn't make it here tonight, she could be recuperating and resting to see you in better form tomorrow".

"If there's anything left of her to recover".

Eirin covered their daughter's eyes as Reisen backhanded a giggling Tewi again.

"Hey!".

"Though I have to say that Tewi may have a point" Eirin added, "Those were not easy tasks that you set. If she did make it, Keine would be correct in Tenshi needing to heal. May I remind you that you sent her to retrieve a feather from the fastest youkai in Gensokyo, a sunflower from one of the deadliest and an article of clothing from one of the most detached residents".

"But Eiriiin!..".

The Doctor put a hand up to halt Kaguya's retort, "I'm just stating the facts is all".

"Besides, Mokou hopefully won't give her a difficult time" Keine said to the sullen Princess, "That being said, she is rather fond of those suspenders so maybe Tenshi had to fight her".

"But Keinee!..".

Keine looked towards her wife apologetically who brushed it off with a kiss.

"My blue haired angel will never know how I feel about her" Kaguya dramatically stated and slumped her shoulders with her palms resting on her cheeks.

"About that, wouldn't it have been better just to invite her over for dinner and get to know her?" Eirin asked. 

"Where's the fun in that, she's a thrill seeker remember?".

Eirin shrugged,"Huh, you both are truly a match made in heaven".

"And Luna" Reisen added.

Tewi continued with, "And earth" still rubbing the back of her head.

"See, we are destined to be together!" Kaguya perked up and pointed at Eirin, "You're going to like her so don't be so negative about my darling's chances and our future!". 

Keine laughed and poked her elbow gently against Eirin's hip at being told. 

The lunarian rolled her eyes at the two before replying, "Anyone that can irritate Yukari as much as Tenshi does is already in my good books. If she makes it, she already has my blessings".

 


	4. Operation Flustered Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the final task in sight, can Tenshi retrieve the last item without being torched..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It took a little longer for Tenshi to get to the entrance of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost as she took a detour to the Scarlet Devil Mansion hoping to get some help from Koakuma about a few things. The rest at Alice's place, as short lived as it was due to the fear of Yuuka coming there did help to gather her energy up for the last task.

So now she walked into a blanket of darkness as she tried to navigate her way through the forest, her hands gripping the bamboo stalks as she precariously stepped through the uneven grounds.

"I guess it lives up to its name" she grumbled under her breath.

"Ya got that right".

The sudden voice made Tenshi jump back into the air and whirl around to see the face behind the voice.

"Don't do that!" she chided whilst gripping her heart.

Mokou shrugged, "Don't go gettin lost in forests" she replied looking Tenshi up and down, "What's a celestial doing here anyway?".

The red suspenders that Mokou had her thumbs under shined in Tenshi's eyes.

"Uh I, I need to see the moon Doctor, could you lead me there?" she asked sweetly.

Mokou titled her eyebrow up questioningly but then started walking ahead, "Stay close and keep all hands, legs and other features tucked in" she instructed in a monotonous voice.

"Thanks" Tenshi replied and eyed the phoenix up.

So this was her last challenge and it was befitting as she realised that this was Kaguya's eternal arch nemesis. Or something like that. The thought made the celestial perk up, brows furrowed with renewed vigour and motivation.

"So, Mokou was it, may I call you that?".

"Yeah yeah" Mokou replied with a wave of her hand, "Halo right?".

"Uh, Tenshi".

"Same thing".

The celestial could now understand why Mokou was the last challenge.

"I guess" she answered and kept her stride up. She had to get Mokou when she least expected it, not like her methods for Aya and Yuuka; this one she had to really use all the lessons she had accumulated from those two tasks. 

If anything it'd make the walk to Eientei that much more bearable as thoughts of Kaguya floated into Tenshi's mind.

"Kinda late to see the doc huh?".

"I had some questions to ask her, they were urgent" Tenshi quickly replied.

"Hm, good luck gettin past Tewi's traps" Mokou answered with a scoff and dug her hands into her pockets, "Not everyday she'll get a chance to prank a celestial".

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?".

"Take it as ya want sweets".

Tenshi was becoming irrate with Mokou's despondent answers and attitude and spent the next segment of the walk getting under the phoenix's skin to pass time and to deploy her plan which she named: Operation Flustered Phoenix. 

Getting Mokou annoyed was a lot more easier than Tenshi had thought. 

 

"What do you think of the Princess?".

"Are we here yet?". 

"You ever been to the moon?".

"Are we here yet?".

"You a playable character?". 

"Are we here yet?". 

"How flammable is a flammable flammable if a flammable truly was flammable?". 

"Are we here yet?". 

"What's your favourite colour?".

"Are we here yet?". 

"What's a Tewi?".

"Are we here yet?". 

"What kind of raisin is Reisen?". 

She could see Mokou become exasperated with each irritating question and by the time they had reached the path to Eientei, the celestial was surprised that she wasn't turned into charcoal by now. 

Patience is a Mokou apparently. 

"Are we here?".

"Yes! Damn it yes we are, we're here!" Mokou replied and shook her head whilst turning to face the celestial, tempted to set her hat ablaze. 

Tenshi took her plan into motion right there as she stumbled on her feet, intentionally tripping over some of the stray greenery and crashing into Mokou's arms. The force of the feigned fall packed a lot of power so Tenshi literally did fall into her arms.

"I told ya to watch ya step" Mokou scolded.

"My fiery heroine, you saved me!".

"Eh, what?" Mokou stammered at her expression. 

Tenshi was looking up at her with her wide red eyes, wide but soft in a way like she was gazing into Mokou's soul. The phoenix couldn't look away, even more so when she started to bat her heavenly eyelashes. 

"I could've been impaled on a stalk, or broken my head on the stones or worse, ruined my hat but you saved me, Mokou!".

Mokou was turning red, especially with the way Tenshi's arms were resting on her chest, her hands on her shoulders and her body ridiculously close.

"Uh yeah it's no big deal".

"But Mokou, my heroine! It is much more than a big deal. You saved a celestial, I'm indebted to you" Tenshi whispered breathlessly in her best grateful tone, "However can I repay you?! ".

"Yo listen, H-halo, it's fine" Mokou gulped as her eyes lingered from Tenshi's own eyes to her lips, "Ya really don't owe me nothin".

"I insist, my savour" Tenshi spoke before cupping Mokou's face and joining their lips together as she pushed her back into one of the bamboo stalks.

Mokou's eyes went into her hair line as she found herself succumbing to the soft celestial lips and body on hers.

Koakuma's advice relayed in Tenshi's head as she felt Mokou place her hands on her back.

_"Listen, all you have to do to weaken Miss Fujiwara's gaurds is to give as good as you get. You've got to act all aloof and distant at first, make her think that you're going to be like any other person that has become lost in the forest. Then, when you reach the end, bring out the damsel in distress card and you'll have her in your palms!  Fall into her arms, gaze into her eyes, tremble your lips, hold her tight; just imagine Miss Houraisan in her place. When you feel her falter, push her onto something solid and kiss her. No, nothing soft or sweet, take that tongue for a ride around her mouth like your life depends on it woman! Get in there! Get in there good, like Lady Saigyouji gets into Mystia's lamprey, like Lady Yakumo gets into Reimu's futon, like Lady Yagokoro gets into her patients hearts, like Sakuya's knives get into Meiling's skull. Take her lips on a wild ride from Gensokyo to heaven, make them burn like you're in hell, freeze them like your somewhere in Makai!. Go for it!"._

The entire speech was of course, sealed with a wink from the succubus.

But so far, Koakuma's advice was working fabulously.

Tenshi wasn't sure who was losing more saliva but she took the opportunity to slide Mokou's suspenders off of her shoulders, then snaked her hands to the back to unhook them; eventually doing the same at the front.

She pushed up on the phoenix a little harder, her imagination that it was Kaguya getting carried away till she pulled back and took in a gasp of air, wiping her lips with her hands. 

They were both panting and Mokou was stuck in a daze, her mouth still apart and eyes looking at Tenshi liked she'd found the Hourai elixir again.

"Heh..that..was some repayment" she managed dreamily.

"Thank you for your help my flamed, fluffy fireball" Tenshi said and rested Mokou upright, "I must go now, Eientei's doctor may not be awake for me to consult". 

"Uh huh" Mokou could only reply between a giggle.

"I shall see you soon my hunky heroine !" Tenshi waved as she stepped back and blew her a kiss, "Take care oh brave one!".

"Bye bye!" the phoenix giggled again, "Come back to me won't you, I miss you already!".

She sighed into the night's air and closed her eyes for a moment with her lips and mouth still tingling from the celestial's technique.

"Celestial? More like devil in lighter coloured clothes..clothes that I wanna rip off" Mokou sighed dreamily as she slumped down the bamboo stalk. 

 

***

 

"She's not going to bed yet, insists on waiting for her angel in colourful peaches to show up". 

Keine gave Eirin an amused look, "Angel in colourful peaches?". 

"Kaguya's words of course, come on now Keine" Eirin replied at the chuckling woman who was getting their daughter ready for bed.

She however had other ideas as she tugged on Eirin's dress to save her from the curses of bedtime because she was laying next to her with Keine tugging her outfit, trying to get her changed. 

Eirin sat up and took over, the look of pure betrayal in the brown eyes from her child,  "When did she learn how to guilt trip me like you do?". 

"Believe me it doesn't take much" Keine laughed, "It took Kaguya less than a minute to convince you to make a forbidden immorality elixir. It took Reisen a few minutes more to convince you to give her and Youmu a chance. It took Tewi 3 minutes to get your consent into assembling a small earth rabbit army. It took a fraction of a second to put aside your dislike for Remilia in order to bond with Sakuya".

"How long did it take for me to convince myself that I'm in love with you enough to put up with this? " Eirin sighed in feigned disappointment as the baby rolled around beneath the two. 

"Probably as long as that first ever orgasm you gave me". 

Catching Eirin off guard was one of Keine's most treasured things to do and watching the pink tint form on her cheeks made the teacher melt. 

"You're terrible". 

"Hm, you on the other hand are not".

"I need to have some words with that Princess of mine about teaching you the art of innuendos" Eirin chuckled and rubbed the baby's back as she slumped over Keine's lap, "Tenshi will not know what hit her". 

"If Mokou hasn't hit her first" Tewi said as she walked by their bedroom. 

"Tewiii!". 

An "Omph!" sound followed the crack of a hand on the head. 

"Hey!". 

"Don't mind her, Princess" Reisen commented as sounds of someone being dragged away came after. 

"I don't think it's just Kaguya she'll have to get use to" Keine smiled at the doctor who was swooning over their child. 

"I am convinced that anyone who can successfully carry out the Princess's tasks will be more than able to fit in here" Eirin said and looked up at Keine. 

"Hey, you didn't give me any insane tasks to win you over so I don't count in that ". 

"Perhaps not anything written down" Eirin replied and took a hold of Keine's hand, lacing it with hers before kissing it, "Some of the most difficult obstacles in winning a woman's heart tend to be skin deep. You do recall I wasn't the fondest of humans when I arrived here". 

Keine squeezed their hands together, "That was different, Eirin". 

"Perhaps, but the point is all the same" the lunarian continued and switched her loving gaze between her wife and daughter, "Words, as impacting as they can be can also be meaningless. Hence why Kaguya set the tasks for Tenshi. Is she determined enough to retrieve things that seem impossible when in fact, they're really not. With time, patience, and understanding, they become very much possible. Kaguya knows that". 

The realisation of it whirled in Keine's head, that the tasks were simply a literal metaphor of proving how serious she was about winning Kaguya over if she succeeded. 

The simplicity behind it was ingenuity. Maybe Tenshi would make it if she was adamant enough. 

"The lunarian way of thinking is truly something else" she said and leaned into kiss Eirin, their sleepy daughter nestled between them. 

Hurried footsteps down the hallway to their room caught the two women's attention as they separated. 

An earth rabbit rapidly knocked on the wall of the bedroom as the door was still open ,"Master, we have company. The Princess is already making her way to the entrance of the mansion!". 

"Do you think?". 

"Let's find out". 


	5. Thrill Seeking Celestial Finds Her Immortal Lunatic Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, Tenshi arrives at her destination but there's one more task lurking in the darkness of Eientei..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tenshi felt light on her feet and slightly woozy but she had made it. She had selfied, sped and smooched through Gensokyo to finally arrive at the castle that beheld her beloved. 

Although once she rapidly opened and closed her tired red eyes, she took in the vision of a large mansion, not castle, that was Eientei; the entrance looking as tasteful as the rest of the structure. This was the place, this was where her Princess resided. This was the place memories would be made. 

With nightfall well under way and midnight approaching, the celestial wondered if it was too late to announce her arrival there. She wondered if Kaguya had given up on her or whether somebody else, some other celestial had got to her instead. 

_"I'd find that celestial and shove my sword down their throat..diagonally"._

But she quickly moved that thought out of her head as there was no way anyone could've beaten her, not when she was stood a mere meters away from the woman after her heart. Taking a deep breath, fixing her hat and keeping all the items in her hand, she stepped forward towards the mansion's gate. 

 _"I made it, Iku"_ she grinned to herself and continued walking several steps until she thought of something, a vital piece of information. 

It hit her like danmaku hit Cirno's face; full impact but still didn't get it. 

Tenshi glanced around her surroundings but because of the dark, even with the lighting from the mansion her direct vision towards anything was obscured. 

"What am I forgetting" she mumbled to herself and looked at the 3 items in her hand, "Aya said something about news, Yuuka said something about killing me and Mokou said..". 

Her red eyes went wide as she remembered some of Mokou's words. Well, words before she was unable to functionally speak. 

Something about traps.

Something about pranks.

Something about a Tewi.

She still didn't know what a Tewi was but she was well aware of the former two things and took one step back. Everything seemed normal at eye level; no wires, no strange doll of a red humanoid body with two red horns, a tail and fork. Iku had told her of the fabled devil that had terrible dress sense and something about fire. 

After scoping that, Tenshi looked down as she crouched on her knees, the red suspenders, sunflower and feather still in her left hand as she patted the ground with her right hand. She did it gently at first as nothing seemed out of place, the soil around it seemed undisturbed as did the shrubbery. Still not convinced, she stood back up and summoned a large keystone and dropped it into the space between where she checked and the entrance. 

The ground opened up just like that and Tenshi gasped as dirt and debris fell into the open space that was revealed. It was a fairly large hole that was dug out, several more steps and she would've fallen through. 

_"Takes a whole new meaning to fallen angel"._

She was now ever more wary of her surroundings as she stood up and tiptoed around the hole till she got into the gates of the mansion. Even after passing the gate, the Celestial was hopping around step by step, scanning everything and treading carefully. 

Slow claps startled Tenshi and her eyes followed it round to see a girl with droopy rabbit ears and a pink dress appear from round the corner. Her dark eyes that matched her hair were glistening with mischief and looking at her with, was that admiration?. 

"Who are you?!".

"Never mind who I am, you're the celestial that survived a tengu, flower master and a phoenix. Not bad, not bad at all" Tewi chuckled, "Hey Princess! You've got a guest!".

"Princess Kaguya, where is she? Are you the legendary Tewi?! ". 

"Legendary? I like her already!". 

The sound of the doors opening made Tenshi's eyes stray to it as she walked forward and watched it part. Her heart was hammering in her chest, the signs of the woman who opened it coming through far too slowly for her liking but she could wait, she could wait all day if it was who she thought it was. 

None other than Kaguya was stood there and Tenshi was sure she died and went to another heaven, one filled with nothing but Kaguya's.

She felt her throat dry up as she took in the inquisitive brown eyes staring at her. And the hair, the luscious dark hair that framed the noble face, Tenshi felt her soul part from her body briefly but it was worth it. 

"Tenshi??".

It was her name being called out that snapped the woman out of her admiring daze so she went closer and smiled as she bowed, "Princess Kaguya, it's a pleasure to finally have this exchange".

For the sake of making a good impression, Tenshi channeled her inner Iku fully, eloquent formation of words a part of the package. 

"You-you made it..".

Kaguya wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't seeing it, or hearing it, more so hearing Tewi snickering in the background. 

Grinning to herself, Tenshi took off her hat, "I did and I come baring your requests. One feather from Shameimaru Aya, a sunflower from Kazami Yuuka.." she listed and held the items up in one hand as the other she lifted to show the final item, "And Fujiwara No Mokou's suspenders".

She was still unsure as to the relevance of the last item but looking at Kaguya's reaction at retrieving them all made it worth it for Tenshi 

Kaguya's eyes teared up, her mouth parted in a small gasp with her hands covering it when she saw the celestial proudly carrying her requests. It reminded her of the time that Eirin successfully caught a Yukari yukkuri and threw it far enough so that it hit the real Yukari on the head, the lunarian was beaming with pride. Just like Tenshi did now and Kaguya finally got her legs to move and ran towards the celestial, engulfing her into a hug that toppled them over to the ground where Kaguya grabbed Tenshi's face and kissed her.

Not the usual kind of kiss.

The Koakuma kind of kiss.

Tenshi wondered if Kaguya had seen the devil recently. She also wondered if Mokou felt the same as she was feeling right at that moment. 

Not that it was the highest priority  in her mind because again, she was sure that she had died and gone to Kaguya heaven. But it was better than that as the real Kaguya was pressed against her; the hands on face, mouth on mouth, lips on lips kind of against her. The kind where she could feel the lunarian's warm skin fusing with her own through their clothing and the entire moment felt like her imagination was running wild, the kind of wild when she was bored amongst the heavens which led to one of her more interesting imaginative scenarios.  

Soon enough, they eventually had to part and Tenshi managed to sit up with Kaguya still in her lap as their mouths separated and the Princess got a good look at her.

Her eyes ran up and down Tenshi's  body as Kaguya captured her breath that was stolen by the celestial. With her hands still on the warmed cheeks, she travelled them down Tenshi's face and neck slowly till she could run her fingers down the length of the light blue hair, marvelling at how vibrant and colourful it looked. Kaguya had only dreamt of being able to feel the fine threads covering her fingertips and witness the Celestial's shy red eyes reflecting her content expression except this wasn't a dream. Her ad had not only worked to get Tenshi's attention, she succeeded in getting herself there which made Kaguya's heart swell with emotion. 

Even more amazing for the Princess was Tenshi's general physical condition given the nature of the tasks she had set. 

"Not even a scratch..incredible!".

Tenshi blushed as Kaguya's hands roamed all over her, "You flatter me". 

"And you amaze me" Kaguya gushed back, "I cannot wait to hear your stories of how you managed to complete the requirements. I know they were not easy but I just simply had to know".

Kaguya looked apologetic when she said the last part and Tenshi was quick to elevate her regrets. 

"Not to worry, Princess for where there's a will there's a way" she smiled and placed her hands over Kaguya's, "Some guy in the Outside World who wrote with feathers said that apparently". 

Kaguya held the warm hands tighter against her chest, "Brave, knowledgeable and beautiful, how lucky am I to have stumbled upon you". 

"So, does this mean I completed your journey, Princess?" Tenshi asked with a knowing grin but couldn't help the flashes of happiness covering her. She wished Iku would stop with the subtle sparks of teasing with the fine blue electric lines. 

A vigorous nod of black hair swaying around was all she needed, the Princess still in a trance at the celestial finally being there.

"I knew you could do it, Tenshi, I just knew it".

"Well with the stake being your love, of course I did everything I could to get here" Tenshi laughed, recounting her near misses in her head, _"Totally worth it"._

Kaguya pulled her into a firm and close hug again, sighing against the celestials shoulder unable to keep her own giddiness at bay until the duo heard the door opening again and turned to face the women standing at the door. 

Eirin, Keine, their child and Reisen came out to see what the ruckus was about and were half surprised and half amused to say the least at the scene.

"Impossible tasks or not, I'd say she's going to fit right in" Keine whispered for Eirin to hear and the lunarian rolled her eyes playfully at her wife. 

"See, I told you she'd make it!" Kaguya stated gleefully with her hands resting on Tenshi's shoulders as she gave them a wave.

"Welcome to Eientei, Miss Hinanawi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Eirin greeted. She was genuinely impressed at her managing to complete Kaguya's task and had to hand it to her, "Kaguya, I'd say wouldn't it have been better to bring her inside but I know how ineffective that would be given how anxiously you have been waiting for Miss Hinanawi's arrival". 

"Eirin!" Kaguya flushed at the doctor revealing that. 

"Congratulations!" Reisen said and waved back at them, refraining her giggle at Kaguya's sudden shyness at the way Tenshi was watching her with adoration. 

"If you need to be treated, Eirin would've done so but it looks like you came to Kaguya unscathed" Keine commented with a smile, "I'm convinced that is a feat accomplished in itself".

Tenshi laughed shyly and batted away the friendly words, "You're all too kind. The journey was worth the end goal I'd say".

Her demeanour changed almost instantly as Kaguya swooned when hearing Tenshi's words, "Eirin, I'm marrying her!" .

"Down, Princess" Tewi yelled out, "You've just met!".

"I have no problems with that actually" Tenshi answered, grinning at Tewi first before turning back and brushing Kaguya's hair to the side, "It's been a while since the Hinanawi clan experienced a wedding". 

"Well, as far a unique proposals go, they've outdone themselves. It's even better than yours to Keine, Master". 

Eirin turned slightly and looked at the smiling moon rabbit, ready to retort back about her proposing to Keine on the moon could never be out done till more excited laughs came from the two women still on the floor. 

The trio and a squirmy baby at the door looked on with amusment but thrilled that Kaguya's impulsive scheme actually worked out and Tenshi got through the impossible challenges. That was much more of a moment to bask in. 

"Oh I'm so happy! We're going to have so many TenKagu's!". 

"TenKagu's?" Tenshi enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"TenKagu's".

Tenshi had no clue what a Tenkagu was but judging from Kaguya's brightening expression, she looked forward to finding out. 


	6. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'contestants' of Kaguya's quest reflect on their encounters with Tenshi...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Back at Aya's home, the Tengu was not at all disappointed with Tenshi's tip. She had developed the picture as soon as she got home and had been marvelling at how professional such a strange shooting position could be.

"Amazing! She was right, we are both in it and look at that background!" she said happily after viewing the photo up close, "It'll be perfect for my scoops".

"It's a bit late to be talking about scoops isn't it" Hatate came from the bedroom yawning, "Even I know when to call it a night. Come back to bed".

"Sorry sorry!" Aya's laughed but moved towards the Tengu, "But you didn't get a chance to see this, I learnt your technique" she said and waved the photos of her and Tenshi in front of Hatate.

Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she gripped Aya's wrist to stop her from waving it around so that she could actually see the picture and upon close inspection, she couldn't help the grin that formed on her face.

"You sneaky celestial, nicely done".

"Huh? What are you talking about?" a confused Aya's asked as she looked between the picture and Hatate's smirking face, "Tenshi's sneaky? Why?".

"Oh never mind" Hatate smiled as she continued to contain herself at the thought that Tenshi had succeeded.

The day before she had gone to the Moriya Shrine to drop her and Aya's paper off, Kaguya had sought her out for the creation of a specific edition that only Tenshi would receive that day.

Hatate furthered her services by giving Kaguya the idea of Tenshi retrieving Aya's feather therefore killing two birds with one stone because it'd be getting one over on her companion and helping the Princess.

Kaguya was the one who thought up the task of taking Mokou's suspenders, naturally.

The idea of taking one of Yuuka's sunflowers was surprisingly suggested by the otherwise non violent, peace keeping, human loving Keine.

Suffice to say, Eirin learned a few things about her spouse that day.

"Are you that tired you're seeing things, Hatate?" Aya said as the woman was still in her thoughts.

"Not at all" the Tengu replied and wrapped her arms behind Aya's head, "Now, let's get some sleep. I think the next few days are going to be interesting and we're also going to be invited to a wedding".

Aya was about to start a barrage of questions at Hatate's cryptic words but the latter cut her off with a brief kiss, brief but packed with enough of a punch that said "Get into our bed right now, I have a few more feathers that I want you to make _me_ pull off of your wings" before stepping back and walking slowly towards their bedroom.

Still slightly dazed at Hatate's sudden but welcomed come on, Aya shook her head and checked her lips to see if she was drooling.

She was.

Wiping her mouth, she then placed the picture down when something came to her mind, something that felt missing. It was a random and fleeting thought back to taking the picture with Tenshi. But she knew it was important, the feeling of something that could make a difference to balance.

"That's right!" the Tengu exclaimed and hit her fist in her palm, "What would be perfect for taking a selfie would be some sort of mechanism that let's you press the button without having to strain your arm, like a stick! Better go see the Kappa about this idea tomorrow, they'll love it".

"Aya!".

Content with her idea and Hatate calling out for her, she made her way to her without a second thought.

The picture on the shelf of her and Tenshi was a lovely photo after all however, if one took a closer glance like Hatate did as the where Tenshi's hand was, an outline of one of Aya's feathers could be seen clutched in the celestial's hand.

 

***

 

"The nerve of that celestial" Yuuka muttered after taking a bite of the peach pie that Alice made with Tenshi's peaches, "Thinks she can replace the damage of tearing my precious flowers with this..this..absurdly delicious fruit from heaven!".

"They are delicious aren't they" Alice agreed and rubbed Yuuka's back in order to calm her down, "It was a fair price and whatever she needed that sunflower for and endangering her life for, it must've been important".

"Alice, you know Tenshi's reputation".

The blonde was sat on her lap and could look down into Yuuka's eyes, "You mean like how your so called reputation proceeds you?".

"That's different".

"Oh, really now" Alice teased the sulky woman, "I still stand by her reasoning's, something or someone means a great deal to her. Rather romantic is it not?".

Yuuka took another bite and tried to hate it but it tasted divine.

"People need to stop romanticising stupidity, she's going to get herself killed one day and most likely by me".

Alice placed the spoon down and signalled for Hourai to clear the table, "I don't know about that. If I recall, a certain flower master took on a demon goddess, a knife wielding maid and several devils to show the woman of her dreams how serious about her she was".

Yuuka glared at the smirking blonde, "That was your mother who happens to be very protective of you and let's not even start on Yumeko; now I recall why I prefer the vampire's maid.

"Ah but that's my point, you still faced them for me did you not?" Alice replied and brushed her fingers through the green hair.

"Tenshi looks for trouble, I do not".

"You want to know what she looked like to me?".

Yuuka toyed with Alice's red necktie as she awaited an answer.

"She looked like a woman on a mission".

Yuuka pulled the necktie down harder but gently enough so that Alice would be eye level with her, "A mission towards suicide?".

The blonde shook her head and wrapped her arms behind Yuuka's head, "A mission to love".

"Alice, really. For someone who seems so reserved, you sure are a stickler for the soft stuff" Yuuka groaned but Alice's lips cut off any other complaints and the woman gave in.

Besides, Alice had a point about Tenshi's reason not that Yuuka would admit it.

Not even the celestial would outright pick one of her flowers if it wasn't for someone worth feeling pure fear for.  


***

 

The sight of a flustered and partially strung up Mokou was something neither Wriggle or Mystia had expected to see that night. They were searching for the phoenix as there was a host of individuals running around the forest, lost.

Mystia and Wriggle looked on with concern at Mokou. A variant of emotions were running on her face, expressions that they had rarely ever seen since they had met her. She was happy,

"Tenshi, oh Tenshi! Where forth art thou my beloved angel! You striketh my hearteth like a seaeth!".

"Why is she talking funny?".

Mystia shrugged, "Must be an immortal thing, adding eth to everything".

Mokou giggled and struck her hand to the sky, her cheeks rosy and eyes glistening, "Float downeth to me and kisseth me like noeth tomorrow my sweet! I awaiteth your angelic presence..eth!".

Wriggle looked towards the sky and then Mokou's hand, "Is she going to be okay? Should we get Eirin?".

"She'll be okay, must be something new she has learned. You know immortals and their ever growing experience" Mystia replied calmly.

"But Mystia, look, her suspenders are missing. Mokou never leaves without her suspenders!"

That was a strange detail even to the night sparrow, the signature red straps were gone, Mokou's shirt and pants sprawled undone because of it.

"Maybe Kaguya used them against her in a recent battle?" she tried to reason as she saw the concern grow on Wriggle's face.

Mokou chuckled as a flurry of words about an angel passed her lips.

"Angels? I think we need to get her to Eirin, this is weird!".

"It could be something in the air, like the Scarlet Mist Incident?" Mystia said as she took a closer glance at Mokou's face.

"Or maybe it's the smell of your damn lamprey stall!" a voice shouted back.

Mystia shook her fist at the voice, "Say that to my face you rabbit!".

"Mystia.." Wriggle tried to calm her as Tewi's giggles surrounded them.

"Bring it on bird brain!" Tewi snickered and ran towards Eientei with a furious Mystia chasing her.

Wriggle sighed as she looked at them flying off and then to Mokou before crouching down and tying her cape around the phoenix's waist as she attempted to hoist her up, "Today sure seems like an Incident".

 


	7. TenKagu Jr and EiriKei Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading this fic ^^
> 
> I had the pleasure of commissioning these wonderful pieces of art from http://ayashameimaru.tumblr.com/ (:


End file.
